Halo: The Threat of Dracula
by Cosmo Toledo
Summary: While on a rescue mission for a crash landed UNSC General, the Master Chief and Cortana travel to a moon only to encounter Count Dracula and a deadly tale and mystery behind him. Can they save the galaxy from Dracula's deadly new weapon: Halo X?


Halo: The Threat of Dracula  
  
By  
  
Cosmo Toledo  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything that has to due with Bungie and its characters, nor do I own anything that has to do with Count Dracula.  
  
Author's Note: This fanfic take place after the destruction of Halo. Master Chief has landed on Earth and has been briefed on current news on the war with the Covenant. He was then at his quarters, until he received a call from the Admiral of the UNSC. Our story picks up then...  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Come in, Master Chief. Have a seat."  
  
The Master Chief walked in the Admiral's office, saluted, and took his seat.  
  
"It's good to see you again, sir." Master Chief replied with up most respect to his higher ranking officer.  
  
"It's good to see you again too, Chief," the Admiral told with a smile. "I called you here to inform you that I and some other UNSC high ranking officers have chosen you for a rescue mission."  
  
The Chief raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Sir? A rescue mission?"  
  
"Yes, Master Chief, a rescue mission for General Robert Pean."  
  
The Chief raised another eyebrow. He had heard of Pean before for leading a raid on Covenant Forces at the end of the Milky Way in order to keep Earth's location secret.  
  
"General Pean, sir?"  
  
"Yes, supposedly he was last heard trailing a Covenant drop ship until he and his men mysteriously crash landed on the moon of Clorus. That was the last we had contact with him."  
  
Master Chief thought for a short moment. The moon of Clorus? Now where the hell was that at? The Admiral handed him a disc.  
  
"You can find out more information on this disc about what happened to the General, his last transmission, and the location of Clorus itself."  
  
The Chief just stared at the disc, pondering a thought.  
  
"Just plug it into your helmet along with Cortana and everything will run smoothly, Chief," told the Admiral with high assurance in his voice.  
  
Lucky for the Chief, the Admiral had answered his question for him.  
  
After returning back to his quarters, the Chief grabbed some "luggage": his MA5B Assault Rifle that he hoisted onto his back. Putting it into its holster was his M6D Pistol, and finally, he clipped on four M9 HE-DP Grenades onto his belt. And last but not least, he opened Cortana in her holographic form.  
  
"Time to wake up..."  
  
Cortana just crossed her arms and smiled at the Chief.  
  
"Tell me... just when am I asleep?"  
  
"Simple... when I shut you down."  
  
"I'll remember that you said that."  
  
"I'm sure you will... you remember everything else I say, considering that you are a computer program."  
  
"I do have my plus side..." Cortana said with a twinkle in her eye. "So, what's up now?"  
  
"A rescue mission."  
  
"Oh? For who?"  
  
"General Robert Pean. The UNSC lost contact with him after he and his men crash landed on the moon of Clorus."  
  
"The moon of Clorus?"  
  
"You know of it?"  
  
"Never heard of it."  
  
"You soon will."  
  
The Master Chief yanked Cortana out before she could even acknowledge. He plugged her in, followed by the disc that the Admiral had given him.  
  
"Ah!"  
  
"Got anything yet?" the Chief asked.  
  
"Everything from Pean's last coordinates in space to his estimated coordinates on Clorus' moon."  
  
"That answers another question... just where is the moon?"  
  
"Clorus' moon is located..." Suddenly, there was a change of tone in Cortana's voice. It sounded like she found something drastic, something extremely important. "Chief, you're not going to believe this when I tell you!"  
  
The Chief froze.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well, according to these coordinates, Clorus is located just twenty kilometers from where Halo's location was!"  
  
"What's so odd about that?" Master Chief asked. So the planet is by Halo's old spot, big deal, he thought to himself. He was more worried that there might by some Covenant activity going on around the area itself.  
  
"Well, even here on Earth I'm picking up some traces of Halo on Clorus' moon!"  
  
"Cortana, we destroyed Halo."  
  
"I know Chief, but these traces seem... different."  
  
Now the Chief really was starting to wonder what was going on.  
  
"Go on."  
  
"Well, I'm wondering if these new traces and Pean's crash have something in common with one another..." Cortana pondered.  
  
"There's only one way to find out..." Master Chief told.  
  
The castle was at its tidiest form. The torch's were all lit, and the weather outside was all thunder and rain... it had been so for the past millennium.  
  
"The Master", as his servant's had always called him, was deep down in his laboratory, gazing at a huge 70 inch holographic screen. On the screen were blueprints left behind from an old "friend"... the same "friend" who had left behind the castle and laboratory buried deep under it. "The Master" was busy modifying the blueprints into creating the ultimate weapon to rule the universe. After collecting small remains, having his servants construct replicas and modified pieces of the remains, and constantly going over the old blueprints and copying and pasting them into new documents where the new and improved modifications were made, "The Master", known to the rest of the galaxy simply as Count Dracula, named his new weapon "Project: Halo X".  
  
Author's Note: Well, I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter as much as I did writing it. Count on Chapter Two being up as soon as it's finished. And by all means, please Read & Review!!!  
  
Until next time...  
  
Cosmo Toledo 


End file.
